


How Shuri Saved Barnes

by IndianaBell



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Minor Nakia, Mostly Shuri here, Shuri is the smartest, minor T'challa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 03:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13561551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndianaBell/pseuds/IndianaBell
Summary: One way Shuri might save James Barnes from Hydra's mind control.





	How Shuri Saved Barnes

**Author's Note:**

> In this universe, T'Challa did not let Steve Rogers stay once Barnes when back into cryo - and her certainly didn't allow the rest of team Cap into Wakanda. Also, T'Challa did not hide Barnes from the UN, instead he told them he was giving Barnes sanctuary until Barnes was no longer a danger due to his programming. 
> 
> As for the characterisation... well, the movie isn't out yet so I make no claim as to it's accuracy. I hope Shuri's smarts came through.
> 
> The OC mentioned, Darani, is a Wakandan scientist who Shuri enjoys working with.

Nakia dropped the small package on Shuri’s lap. “All the data I could find regarding the Winter Soldier and what Hydra did to him. Unfortunately, it’s encrypted. And in code.”

Shuri half smiled and sighed. She had more interesting projects but she knew her brother wanted to discharge his duty and get Barnes out of Wakanda as soon as possible. She took the flash drive to a carefully sand-boxed computer and set to work.

An hour later, the encryption had fallen beneath Wakanda’s unique hardware and Shuri’s efficient programs had taken apart the code and picked out the relevant data. She examined it and pinpointed the key information. Hydra had used a device, technology of their own invention and frankly, more advanced that Shuri thought it could have been for it’s time. She refined her search parameters and flicked through the many pages of specs, schematics and analysis of that tech, slowed down only a little by the translation issues. Compared to Wakandan terms, English and Russian were both annoyingly imprecise.

Shuri took her attention from Hydra’s work to check the reports from the various Wakandan R&D team leaders she was responsible for coordinating and scowled briefly. She needed to finish this annoying task so she could go observe Darani’s experiments with combining vibranium with electro-morphing plastics. With that reward in mind, she turned back to the relevant schematics for a moment before leaving the computer for a work station. With delicate, assured skill, she assembled a control unit and a slender steel headband.

Once finished, she sought her brother and dropped them in his lap. “For Barnes. This will replicate the effects of device Hydra used to implant and remove triggers; I’ve written an instruction sheet for it and any tech should be able to use it.” With a smile, she crossed her arms and bowed slightly. “If I may be excused?”

T’Challa set the device aside and returned his sister’s gesture before catching her hand and squeezing it gently. “My gratitude, Shuri. Go. I will see this is put to use.”

Two days later, Barnes was free from all of Hydra’s mind control. The device could not help his other troubles but he was now safe to be around and T'Challa watched the jet depart with relief. Barnes was on his way to America. He would be given help to recover, to deal with the horrors lurking in his memories and he would eventually stand trial. T’Challa was confident Barnes’ trial would be a fair one (all the world would be watching) and the victims of the Winter Soldier would get closure and be able to rest in peace at last.

**Author's Note:**

> While Barnes was in cryo, Wakanda's diplomats had arranged for his return to the States, to be given proper therapy, etc, and for Wakanda's data regarding Hydra's programming to be provided to the courts as evidence. The expectation is that Barnes will be give a mostly suspended sentence on the grounds of diminished reponsibilty or similar, with court orders to continue suitable treatment. As Barnes was serving in the US Army when Hydra captured him, he's mostly being helped under programs that deal with veterans.


End file.
